warframeturkiyefandomcom-20200213-history
Blade Storm
} |info = *Ash, suikast için hedefleri ararken anında yoğun bir odaklanma durumuna girer. Hedefleme modunda, nişan alanın yakınında görülen Ash'e 50 metre mesafedeki düşmanlar ölüm işaretiyle işaretlenir. İşaretli düşmanlara daha uzun süre bakmak ya da retikülün üzerini tekrar kaydırmak, birden fazla olası saldırıyı işaret eden 2''' ek ölüm işareti ekleyecektir. **Hedefleme modu sırasında bir işaret uygulamak, 12 enerji tüketecektir. Eğer işaret uygulandığında Ash herhangi bir şekilde (örneğin, Smoke Screen kullanarak) görünmüyorsa, sadece 6 enerji tüketilir. ***Enerji verimlilik modlarından etkilenir. **Yetenek Menzili modlarından etkilenir. ***Eğer işaretlenmiş bir düşman hedef alım menzilinin dışına çıkarsa, hedef üzerindeki tüm işaretler kaldırılır ve harcanan enerji iadesi iade edilir. İade edilen miktar, başlangıçta işareti uygulamak için kullanılan tutara eşittir. **İşaretli bir düşman, bütün işaretleri tükenmeden öldürülürse, kullanılmayan her işaret için enerji iade edilir. **Düşman başına maksimum puan sayısı modlardan etkilenmez ve düşman başına 3 puanla sınırlanır. ***İşaretli düşmanlar kırmızı renkle vurgulanır ve kafalarının üstünde ölüm işareti simgeleri görüntüler. ****Ölüm işareti simgesi rengi, Ash'in seçtiği Warframe enerji renginden etkilenir. ***Yetenek simgesindeki bir sayaç, uygulanan toplam ölüm işaretlerinin miktarını gösterir. Görüntülenen sayı, kaldırılan her işaret için geri sayım yapar. *En az 1 düşman işaretlendiğinde, yeteneği yeniden etkinleştirmek, işaretlenen tüm düşmanları arasına ışınlayan ve ona vuran 2 Gölge Klonu ortaya çıkarır. Her vuruş bir işaret kullanır ve% 100 Bleed şansı ile 750/1000/1500/2000 Gerçek hasar veren bir Ön veya Arka Son İşlemci gerçekleştirir. |augment = |tips = *Blade Storm can be activated while zooming in with a ranged weapon. This can be used to more precisely pick targets. *You are invincible while using Blade Storm. This can be used to give time to regenerate your shields. *Blade Storm can be used to pick up items that are very far away or in dangerous situations (an item surrounded by 5 enemies for example). This generally requires a sentinel's skill for maximum effectiveness. Simply target an enemy near something you want to pick up and activate the ability. Since you return to your starting point you will return to your "safe spot" but will have picked up health orbs, energy orbs, resources, and even mods. *Blade Storm can be used to start long melee combo chains to gain additional bonus melee damage. **This synergizes well with builds centered around , , and Gladiator Mods. *Blade Storm can be empowered by performing melee combo chains before casting, as the ability's damage benefits greatly from the bonus melee damage multiplier. *Since Blade Storm deals damage, the ability is well suited to dealing with Conculysts and Battalysts. *Ash's second ability, Smoke Screen, synergizes well with this ability, reducing both the energy cost per mark and Ash's vulnerability when marking enemies. **Similarly, also synergizes well, since it can be triggered by Blade Storm and reduces the cost per mark. *Blade Storm allows Ash to easily trigger , giving him a boost in survivability. *Blade Storm finishers also trigger with Zaws, allowing substantial health regeneration without the use of Life Strike or Channelling. *Considering Blade Storm has a 100% chance to proc Bleed, dealing '''43.75% of the base damage 10 times in 9 seconds, the ability actually does 0.4375) 10)|mt=y}} damage in 9''' seconds, making it one of the most powerful abilities in the game if modded and used accordingly. *If used during sliding, Blade Storm seems to use a shorter version of finishing animations, which reduces total animation time. *Blade Storm benefits greatly from the effects of , , and . Instead of having a 3 second delay before the combo counter disappears, the delay will be seconds. **Using the augment will further increase the delay. *Since Ash only spawns '''2 Shadow Clones, it's highly suggested to equip attack speed mods as the time needed for the Shadow Clones' animations can make gameplay sluggish, especially if a large amount of enemies are marked. *Joining Blade Storm has multiple benefits for Ash: **Becoming invulnerable allows Ash to ignore status effects, such as , and regenerate his shields. **The rate in which attacks are dealt is increased as there will be 3 attackers instead of 2. **The amount of hits added to the combo counter from the ability will be higher than if Ash were to not join. *Using Teleport on an unmarked enemy while Ash's Shadow Clones are attacking marked ones will result in the unmarked enemy being marked without consuming any energy. Ash will then join Blade Storm until all marks are expended. **Enemies attacked by Blade Storm this way are only attacked once. |bugs = * }}